Dragon Ball Z
by kaduferreira94
Summary: A Saga Recomeça Agora Com a História do Saiyjin Blash Blash Lutara Com Varios Saiyajins da Terra Que Virar!
1. Capítulo 01 - Início da Saga!

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Saga Saiyajin**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Capitulo 01 - Inicio da Saga Saiyajin**

 **A Saga Recomeça Agora Com a História do Saiyjin Blash**

 **Blash Lutara Com Varios Saiyajins da Terra Que Virar**

 **-Blash Diz : A Que Calor de Matar Hoje eo Dia Mas Calor de todos Os Tempos Mas Hoje Terei Que Levar Meu FIlho Toni Para Conheçer O Pessoal Séra Que ele Vai gosta dos meus amigo Eu Aposto Que Sim!**

 **-Neli Diz: Toni vai la da o Lanche de seu pai que ele pediu pra levar**

 **-Toni Diz : Tudo Bem Mamãe vou ir lá rapido**

 **-Neli Diz : Obrigado Meu Anjinho :)**

 **-Toni Diz: Tchau!**

 **-Blash Diz: Toni Obrigado Por Leva Minha Comida Eu Vo Come e Já Já Que eu Acaba Aqui eu vou te levar pro Mestre Shin**

 **-Toni Diz: Tábom Papai!**

 **-Blash Diz: Vamos Nessa Pego Toni e saiu Correndo pra casa do mestre Shin Correndo na velocidade 100%**

 **-Blash Diz: Chegamos A Casa do Mestre Shin**

 **-Toni Diz: Foi Muito Rapido**

 **-Shin diz : Nossa Que E Esse Garoto Blash**

 **-Klin Diz : Você Viro Pai Blash**

 **-Blash Diz: Mas E Claro Que Sim! .**

 **Oi Eu Sou Blash Oque Acontecera No Proximo Capitulo 02**

 **Sèra**

 **O Saiyajin Irmão de Blash?**

 **Espero Que Tenham Curtido O 1 Capitulo Só Brasileiro**

 **Capitulos Novos Cada Dia!**


	2. Capitulo 02 - O Sayajin Irmão de Blash

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Saga Saiyajin**

 _ **Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Capitulo 02 - O Saiyajin Irmão de Blash?**_

 _ **-Sayajin ditz Diz: Cade Aquele Meu Irmão Que Não Destruiu A Terra Vou Acaba Com Ele hm Sinto Um Ki Forte de Ser dele**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Vou Treinar Muito Para Acaba Com Blash!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Tem Que Ser Ele Vou Ir Lá Muito Rapido Voando Velocidade 100%**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz:Que Poder é Este é Muito Poderoso Séra Que é o Blash**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Vou Acaba Com Você Namekusei Faço 4 Bolas -Grande E Miro No Namekusei**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Isso Foi Muito Rapido De Derrota ele Sinto Mas Um -Grande Ki Vo Ir Bem Rapido Para Esse Lugar**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Que Ki Forte e Este E Muito Poderoso Séra Que é O Pikoka Ajente Luto Em Artes Marcias Séra Que Ele Venho Me Derrotar**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Cheguei Aqui E Muito Pequeno Finalmente Te Encontrei Kakatu**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Esse Não E Meu Nome Eu Só Blash da Terra**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Você Bateu A Cabeça Como Você E Idiota Cade Seu Rabo Kakatu Todos Os Sayajins Tem Um Rabo!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Eu Cortei Ele**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Seu Idiota! Os Saiyajin São Mas Forte Quando Se Tem Rabo**_

 _ **Oi Eu Sou Blash Quem E Esse Cara Me Chamando de Kakatu**_

 _ **Vocês Não Pode Perde O Proximo Capitulo Séra**_

 _ **Devolva Meu Filho!**_


	3. Capitulo 03 - Devolva Meu Filho!

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Saga Sayajin**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Capitulo 03 - Devolva Meu Filho!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Haha Vo Pega Seu Filho Agora!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Você Não Vai Pegar!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Explosão de soco!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Você Vai Ver Seu Filho Quando Mata Humanos!**_

 _ **-Toni Diz: Papai!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Cale A Boca Seu Idiota!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Vamos Logo Para Um Lugar Voando 100%**_

 _ **-Klin Diz: Blash Levante Você Presisa Acaba Com Ele Agora!**_

 _ **-Shin Diz: Você Presisa Ir Com Alguem**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Voando Velocidade 100%**_

 _ **-Shin Diz: Olhe E O Pikoka Séra Que Ele Venho Nos Destruir?**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Blash Vo Ir Com Você Para Acaba Com Aquele Sayajin!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Ok Então Vamos Nessa!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Legal Vamos Ir Rapido!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Já Peguei Minha Nuvem Voadora**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Vamos Logo**_

 _ **-Narrado Diz: Séra Que Eles Vão Chega Rapido?**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Chegamos!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Ajente Vai Acaba Com Você Sayajin!**_

 _ **-Sayajin Ditz Diz: Veremos Quem Vai Ganhar .**_

 _ **Oi Eu Sou Blash**_

 _ **Ajente Vai Lutar Com Esse Cara Dizendo Ser Meu Irmão**_

 _ **Não Perca O Proximo Capitulo Séra!**_

 _ **Batalha Vida Ou Morte!**_


	4. Capitulo 04 - Batalha Vida Ou Morte

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Saga Sayajin**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Capitulo 04 - Batalha Vida e Morte!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Vo Acaba Com Sua Raça!**_  
 _ **-Blash Diz: Kamehameha!**_

 _ **-Ditz Diz: Aaaaaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **-Ditz Diz: Que Coupe Poderoso Mas Isso Não Me Não Só Sofri Dano Nenhum!**_

 _ **-Blash Diz: Eu Peguei Ele Destraido Acaba Com Ele Pikoka!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Super Kankoquem! Tome Isso!**_  
 _ **-Blash Diz =Morto=**_

 _ **-Ditz Diz: =Morto=**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Pareçe Que Eu Matei Blash e Esse Sayajin!**_

 _ **-Toni Diz: Papai!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Moleque Você Vai Fica Treinando Comigo Entedeu Vo Treinar Você Muito**_

 _ **-Ditz Diz: Eu Acho Melhor Você Treinar Ele Mesmo Porque Meus Amigos Poderosos Vão Vir Pra Terra!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Soco Nartuzem!**_

 _ **-Klin Diz: Blashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **-Shin Diz: Ele Já Esta Morto Ué O Blash Ta Dessaparecendo isso Só Pode Ser Obra De Nima-Sama**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: E Melhor Você Ficarem Treinando Antes Que Venha Os Sayajin Eles São Muito Poderosos E Melhor Vocês Treinarem**_

 _ **-Toni Diz: Eu To Com muita Fome!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Essa Fome Já Vai Passar Quando Nos Treinar**_

 _ **-Toni Diz: Mas To Com Muita Fominha**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Isso Vai Se Muito Demorativo Ensina Essa Criança A Lutar**_

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isso . . .**_

 _ **-Klin Diz: Sinto Muito Neli Blash Morreu Cara Como Séra Que Ela Vai Reagir :l**_

 _ **Oi Eu Sou Blash Caraca Que Merda Eu Morri Mas Ainda Vai Ter Mas Capitulo O Proximo Capitulo séra**_

 _ **A Trasformação de Toni!**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Galera Eu Vo Fazer DBS DB DBGT Quando Acaba Eles Faço Filmes O Ultimo FIlme Vai Ser Dragon Ball Super Filme: ***************_

 _ **Não Posso Da Spoiler :l**_


	5. Capitulo 05 - A Trasformação de Toni!

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Capitulo 05 - A Trasformação de Toni!**

**-Blash Diz: Nossa Que Mundo E Esse Nima-Sama?**

 **-Nima-Sama Diz: Mundo dos Mortos**

 **-Blash Diz: Nossa Deve Ter Muito Caras Poderosos!**

 **-Blash Diz: Ea Final Com Quem Vo Treinar?**

 **-Nima-Sama Diz: Com Yoke**

 **-Blash Diz: Ele é Forte?**

 **-Nima-Sama Diz: Ele é Vamos Logo Falar Com O Grande Senhor Hyu**

 **-Hyu Diz: Hora Hora è o Nima-Sama Oque Venho Fazer Aqui?**

 **-Nima-Sama Diz: Vim Trazer O Blash Para Treinar Aqui No Outro Mundo!**

 **-Blash Diz: Oi Eu Sou Blash!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isso!**_

 **-Pikoka Diz: Uma Lua Cheia Ela E Legal,Bonita**

 **-Toni Diz: Aqui Esta Muito Frio!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Gohan Olha Pra Lua E Uma Trasformação Esta Vindo Chama-se Ozaru!**_

 _ **-Pikoka Diz: Que Trasformação é Essa?**_

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isso Na Casa de Blash e Neli**_

 **-Neli Diz: Então Que Dizer Que Blash Morreu?**

 **-Klin Diz: Sim Ele Morreu**

 _ **Narrado Diz: A Neli Chora Muito Por Calsa Disso Mas Enquanto No Outro Mundo**_

 **-Blash Diz: Até Mas Grande Senhor Hyu Já Vo Indo Caminhando Na Serpente!**

 **Narrado Diz: Enquanto O Blash Esta Caminhando Na Serpente**

 **-Ozaru Diz: Dez Soco Kan!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Esse Pode Quase Me Acerto Eu Vo te Qe Destruir A Lua Rapido!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Bola Explosivas!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Pronto!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Oque Acontecera no Proximo Capitulo?**_

 _ **Séra! Toni Treine Bastante!**_


	6. Capitulo 06 - Toni Treine Bastante

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Capitulo 06 - Toni Treine Bastante**_

 **-Blash Diz: Nossa Essa Seerpente è Muito Longa Eu Nunca Vo Conseguir anda Pela Serpente Toda!**

 **-Anjo Diz: Ei Você Que Uma Ajuda?**

 **-Blash Diz: Sim!**

 **-Anjo Diz: Então Venha No Meu Carro!**

 **-Blash Diz: Vo Fica Dormindo Depois Me Acorde!**  
 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isso Toni Esta Dormindo . . .**_

 **-Toni Diz: Já Esta de Tarde Eu Vo Ir Pra Casinha da Minha Mãe!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Oque Você Vai Fazer Garoto?**

 **-Toni Diz: Ir Pra Casinha da Minha Mãe!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Bola Pequena Verde!**

 **-Toni Diz: Aaaaaaaaa Porque Você Fez Isso!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Ainda Não Pode Ir Ajente Vai Treinar!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto O Treino de Toni Vamos Ver Nosso Amigo Blash!**_  
 **-Blash Diz: Zzzzzzzz**

 **-Anjo Diz: Ei Senhor Cheguei So Posso Vir Por Aqui!**

 **-Blash Diz: Chegamos Já**

 **-Blash Diz: Obrigado Por Me Ajudar!**

 **-Anjo Diz: Denada!**

 **-Anjo Diz: Espero Que Você Consiga Caminhar Por Toda Serpente!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto O Blash Caminha A Serpente!**_

 **-Toni Diz: Esto Muito Cansado Pikoka Vamos Descansar**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Ta !**

 **Oi Eu Sou Blash**

 **Enquanto Isso Quando Eu Caminho A Serpente Toda Meu Filho Esta Treinando ! O Proximo Capitulo Sèra . . .**

 **Blash Cai da Serpente! Filler**


	7. Capitulo 07 - Blash Cai da Serpente!

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Capitulo 07 - Blash Cai da Serpente! Filler**

 **-Blash Diz: Oque Séra Que Tem Lá Em Baixo Vo Ir Ve!**

 **-Blash Diz: Nossa Quem São Vocês?**

 **-Esquadrão Avi Diz: Nos 5 Samos Esquadrão Avi!**

 **-Blash Diz: Ei Eu Posso Lutar Com Vocês?**

 **-Esquadrão Avi Diz: Pode Sim!**

 **-Blash Diz: 88 Bolas Da Lua!**

 **-Esquadrão Avi Diz: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **-Blash Diz: Descupa Fazer Vocês Sangra!**

 **-Blash Diz: Agr Eu Vo Continuar A Andar Na Serpente!**

 **-Blash Diz: Kamehameha! No Chão!**

 _ **Narrado Diz: Enquanto O Blash Tenta Subir na Serpente!**_

 **-Klin Conseguir! Pega As Esferas do Dragão!**

 **-Shin Diz: Agr Falta O Blash Treinar Com O Tal do Senhor Drone!**

 **Faltam Mas 5 Dias Pros Terrivels Saiyajins Chegarem!**

 **-Toni Diz: Zzzzzzzz**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Vo Por A Roupa Que Blash Usa! Nesse Garoto!**

 **12:00 Horas da Tarde**

 **-Toni Diz: Acordei !**

 **-Toni Diz: Vamos Treinar!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: Beleza**

 **Oi Sou Blash Oque Acontecera no Proximo Capitulo?**  
 **Séra! Final da Serpente!**


	8. Capitulo 08 - Final da Serpente!

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Capitulo 08 - Final da Serpente!**

 **-Blash Diz: Nossa Terei Que Pe Corre Depois Desse Treino!**

 **-Blash Diz: Que Planetinha Pequeno É Este Perto?**

 **-Blash Diz: Oque? Só Pode Ser O Yoke**

 **-Blash Diz: Beleza Agora É Só Eu Pular Pra Chega No Tal Planeta do Yoke!**

 **-Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isto O Toni Ainda Esta Treinando !**

 **-Toni Diz: Pronto Ajente Já Treino O Bastante Já A Manhã Eo Dia Que Vamos Detonar Com Os Sayajins!**

 **-Pikoka Diz: È Isso Mesmo . . .**

 **-Toni Diz: Ainda Ta de Dia Que Chato! Eu Queria Mostrar Minha Força Para Aqueles Sayajins!**

 **-Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isto . . .**

 **-Nima-Sama Diz: Estão Preparados Vocês Amanhã Acabaram Com Os Sayajins !**

 **-Klin Diz: Sim !**

 **-Tanchy Diz: Sim !**

 **-Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isto O Blash . . .**

 **-Blash Diz: Grande Senhor Yoke! Eu Vim Treinar Aqui !**

 **-Yoke Diz: Tudo Bem Primeiro Treinamento Vai Ser A Bola da Lua Cheia de Sangue! Olhe E Tente Fazer Uma Assim!**

 **-Blash Diz: Nossa! Ela È . . . Muito Massa!**

 **-Yoke Diz: Eu Sabia Que Você Iria Dizer Isto!**

 **-Yoke Diz: What? Ele Conseguiu! Oque Não Pode Ser!**

 **-Blash Diz: e Agora Senhor Yoke?**

 **-Yoke Diz: Agora É o Kamehame Ha Super!**

 **-Blash Diz: Kamehame Ha Super? Deve Ser Uma Tecnica Melhorada do Kamehameha! Que Massa!**

 **-Narrado Diz: Enquanto Isso Os Sayajins Chegam A Terra!**

 **-Jetata Diz: Onde Esta Os Cara Que Derrotaram Ditz?**

 **-Kashin Diz: Eu Não Sei! Mas Eu Vou Destruir Ele ! Muahaha!**

 **Oi Eu Sou Blash Nossa Pareçe Que Os Sayajins Já Chegaram Não Pode Ser Mas Estou Treinando Especialmente Para Acaba Com Sayajins!**

 **Eo Proximo Capitulo Séra!**

 **Mostre Sua Força Sayajins!**

 **-Blash Diz: Séra Que Vou Conseguir A Tecnica Super Kamehame Ha? Descruba!**


End file.
